Reopened Wounds
by ZellyBaby
Summary: This was based on a personal experiance i had with my brother........cept in ff8.......please R&R........


Disclaimer: Well I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy VIII or Squaresoft and I probably never will.

ZellyBaby: This fic hits home with me cause well I'm writin it based on an experience I had at thanksgiving with my brother.But anyway here is the way u can think of it from my level.Yeah I know all of this is weird but in the story I'm not gonna have Selphie callin Rinoa and Squall Mom and Dad or nothing…just read it.Instead of Thanksgiving though its gonna be a Christmas dinner that all the gang r supposed to be at.

Me – Selphie

My sister – Irvine (yeah I know Irvine's not a girl but this is the way it was in real life)

My brother – Zell 

My Mom – Rinoa

My Dad – Squall

# Reopened Wounds

## By: ZellyBaby

I had just gotten up and noticed that Irvine was gone. ~ I wonder where Irvine went? ~ I thought to myself.I walked over to the chair that was in Irvine's dorm and mine and picked up my bright yellow dress and discarded my pajamas into the laundry pile and slipped the dress over my head.~ Hmm I think I'll go and see if Rinoa or Squall know where Irvine went. ~ I thought to myself as I made my journey toward the cafeteria where Rinoa and Squall would most likely be.

***

"Hey Rinoa Hey Squall" I greeted my friends as I ran up to the table where they were sitting. "Do u know where Irvy went?"

"Yeah, he went to see if he could get Zell to come to Christmas dinner with us" replied Squall.

"Actually he should be back anytime now." About that time Irvine ran up to where Squall, Rinoa and I were sitting.

"He said that he would come!" I knew better than to get my hopes up, every time Zell said he would come and see them all he never did, what could make me think that he could possibly be telling the truth this time.I masked what I believed with my happiness though.

"Yes!" I pumped a fist with fake excitement in the air.I didn't want to think about it anymore so I told them I was gonna go help Quistis with Dinner.

***

The dinner was delicious, Quistis had a hidden talent.It was perfect…well almost perfect.As I suspected Zell never came or even called to say that he wasn't coming.I knew better than to get my hopes up.I could see the disappointment and hurt in every one's eyes.See Zell had moved out of garden soon after the Ultimaceia ( I never can spell that right) thing he got into some "stuff" and was hanging out with the wrong people.He was still a SeeD and did missions when needed.He moved into a small drug community in the outskirts of Esthar.His leaving hurt us all.But me the most and everybody could see that, I wasn't in love with Zell but he was like a brother to me, a best friend.I thought about it all through the dinner then I went back to my room.

***

I roamed around my dorm for while then I got and idea "If Zell wont come to see us, I'll go see him." I said aloud.About that time Irvine walked in. "Hey Irvy will u take me to see Zell in the Ragenarok?" I pleaded to him.

" Sure Seph." I see he didn't want to.But I didn't care, I wanted to see Zell.

***

"You go first Seph" Irvine said to me as I walked up the ragged steep and wooden steps on a small shak.I was tryin to hold back the tears.I knocked on the door.I heard a muffled come in and I opened the door and stepped in.I was welcomed by the smell of cigarette smoke as two guys sat on either side of an old coffee table.They didn't look too clean and behind them were dogs laying on the couches. I nudged Irvine.

"Um fellas is Zell here?"

"Yeah back room." They both replied and then continued with their game of checkers.I started toward the back of the shak with Irvine by my side almost trippin over another dog. I finally made my way to the back room, only to be met with another cloud of cigarette smoke. In the haze I could make out Zell's figure.He had fallen away to nothing, he was so damn skinny.I beckoned him out of the smoke filled room.As soon as he was out I hugged him, I didn't intend to do it but I did.I could feel the tears coming.I didn't try to stop I just let them flow.I clutched at his chest and at his torn shirt.I never wanted to let go.I was ballin and I could here Irvine behind me, he was also snifflin he had a shaking hand on my shoulder.Through my muffled cries I asked him why he didn't come to dinner.He made up some excuse that I didn't even hear.I still clutched at his shirt.I couldn't stop crying.When I looked up his face was streaked with tears too.We just sat there for ten minutes hugging, both of us crying.

"Will u please come over and see us tomorrow?"

"Sure I will Selphie" as I stood there still huggin him I heard Irvine say "Don't lie to her Zell" and him mutter I won't.I cant handle sweet Sephie cryin over me.

***

The next day Zell did come, the whole gang was together again.We ate, we laughed, we had fun.When Zell was about to leave at the end of the day I went to say goodbye to him and he promised me that he would come back over the next day and me and him would spend the entire day together.For once I actually believed him.

***

The next day I canceled all plans I had.I waited all day for Zell.A wound I thought to be closed was reopened and widened….

*************************************************************************************************************

Well what did u think? Please R&R this actually happened to me.not exactly this way but almost this way.

**_ _**


End file.
